db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
Daīku
Daīku is a Saiyan OC by thegoatdjames on Instagram. He is the husband of Latosa. This page is a work in progress. "One day, I will reach a level beyond destruction itself!" Appearance Timeline Daīku's Timeline is alternative to the main continuity. His timeline is a branch off the earlier part of the Dragon Ball timeline. Backstory Daīku was born while his father was a God of Destruction by the name of Mack and while his mother was a Time Patroller named Kabacha from Conton City. He was raised by both of his parents, learning adept fighting skills from them both. Due to his upbringing, along with the already great power Daīku had inherited from his father, he was a prodigy among the other Time Patrollers in Conton City. Daīku had become a well known Time Patroller in a short amount of time. Personality Daīku is very laid back and relaxed. He is known to treasure the people he loves, But just like any other Saiyan, he loves to fight. When he is faced off with an enemy, he doesn't hold back and tends to want to end it quickly. But a flaw he has is that he can get cocky while he is even serious, albeit his comedic nature can also agitate his opponent. When he is around women he can be a bit of a pervert. Above all, he doesn't overestimate his opponents. Growing up Daīku grew up briefly on Planet Vegeta with many other Saiyans, learning very early about combat from his father. Many years later, his father Mack had moved his family then to Conton City. Before joining the Time Patrol, Mack taught him everything he knew, as he was a Time Patroller himself. Overtime, Daīku then rose up through the ranks. He also had competed in many tournaments winning more than those he lost. Training with the Saiyashin Daīku had trained under a Saiyashin martial arts master, raising his potential, making his exponential power and potential even greater. This was done after many days spent training with a sword similar to the Z Sword. He had then mastered the art of swordsmanship there, but regardless of his skill, he preferred to not use one, as he said it took the fun and hard work out of fighting. Training with Mack Sakaisu Martial Arts Tournament Daīku had wanted to test out his newfound power against other strong warriors. He soon entered the Sakaisu Martial Arts Tournament. This would be where his father Mack was in the stands to witness. During the Conton City Tournament, Daīku had dominated many Saiyashin warriors, amazing the crowd with his strength and martial arts prowess. However, this all came to a halt in the final round, where he came across his future lover, Latosa. At first, Daīku was more interested in flirting with her rather than fighting her. Frustrating her greatly. It had come to a point where Daīku grabbed her from behind, "accidentally" touching her breasts, where she then had enough. After getting serious with Daīku, she had surprised everyone with how she could match whatever he threw at her. Countering many of Daīku's well placed attacks. Noticing this change of tone, Daīku had then decided to test just how strong she was since she had surprised him with this amazing power. He then started to press on with Super Saiyan 2. Latosa followed suit and went straight into Super Saiyan 2 herself, then matching Daīku blow for blow. Daīku's martial art abilities helped him get the better of Latosa. He decided to see how far she could go, so he went into SSG. Although she was able to still respond to some attacks with counters, Latosa was not able to keep up with Daīku. Seeing this, Daīku had then started to jest with Latosa, smiling and commenting on her impressive battle skills as well as her beautiful looks. Latosa, fighting off blushing had then started to use ki blasts to try to throw off Daīku. Now taking her seriously, Daīku had responded by protecting his body with a ki shield and throwing back some ki blasts of his own. Latosa was shocked at how much power she felt Daīku hiding. All that time in the fight, even while transformed he was holding back. Daīku then rushed Latosa using Instant Transmission, then knocked her out from behind. The crowd erupted with cheers at the end of the match. After the match, Daīku went over to Latosa with a smirk on his face. He went to reach out his hand while continuing to stare at her chest since her top was ripped. Latosa noticed this and punched him in the nose. Her pride had been hurt and she had been embarrassed. But in her eyes, at least she got the last laugh. She quickly ran away when she noticed she had been blushing the whole time. Not once did any other person make her feel this way, with too many conflicting emotions to give time to think about. That would be the last time Daīku would see of Latosa for a short while... Daīku to the Rescue! Daīku spent no time searching through the Demon Realm to find Latosa and the others. Daīku was faced with many different foes but to him it didn't matter. He could feel Latosa's faint energy. It was clear she was in trouble. Daīku wasted no time cutting through whoever stood in his way. Filled with anger, he didn't hold back against them. Eventually he found Latosa in what looked like a broken down castle-but she wasn't alone. She had been fighting an individual who brimmed with evil, chaotic energy. It was Ketsukei; holding her in a choke hold with one hand, Her body being bloodied and bruised, clothes torn, while she begged for him to let go. She had wasted so much energy, she could barely hold herself in Super Saiyan. With tears in her eyes, she had thought that this was the end. Luckily, Daīku had appeared just in time. Daīku then transformed into Super Saiyan 3, and used his Super God Fist with so much power it broke Ketsukei's mask and knocked him through the walls of the castle ruins, temporarily trapping him. Daīku grabbed Latosa in mid air, holding her in his arms. She was so weak she could barely even speak but she had to tell him about what happened. He had told her to rest instead and he put her down so she could rest. Ketsukei began to raise through the rubble and become enraged. Daīku had since himself become enraged as well seeing how terrible of a state Latosa was in. The image of her being hurt in the way she was stirred up something in Daīku. He then had flashbacks of what happened in Conton City and not losing anyone again, those thoughts drove him to attack. As Ketsukei appeared to power up, Daīku immediately rushed into Ketsukei grabbing him by his hair and dragging him against the castle walls. Ketsukei was able to power out of it and hit Daīku directly in his stomach. Daīku was able to recover, just quick enough to dodge a ki blast. After clashing a few times, there quick but fierce battle came to a stalemate. He then began to question Ketsukei, asking who he was, his motives, and how he was so strong. Ketsukei then pointed at Latosa, telling him that she had all the answers that he was seeking. Daīku went to attack with a ki blade, then scarring him on his chest. Ketsukei then threw a ki blast at Latosa so then Daīku used instant transmission to shield her with himself just in time. In that moment, Ketsukei made his escape. The castle was about to fall apart, and Daīku was then feeling major fatigue. Using Instant Transmission, He then took her back to Conton City. Latosa then woke up from being unconscious, and saw that she was safe in Daīku's arms as he flew her back to meet with the Supreme Kai of Time. Daīku looked down at her and he couldn't help but smile. He had a hard time keeping his composure. Even while flying with her in his arms, Daīku held back every intent to "perv out". Latosa, feeling very grateful for Daīku saving her life, to his surprise, pulled his head close and kissed him. A Lovely Rivalry Many Months passed after Daīku saved Latosa from the Demon Realm. After the experience of fighting Ketsukei and what happened to Conton City, they knew that getting stronger was of the utmost importance. They went on many missions together, forging a very tight knit and romantic bond. They both recognized that they make a very good team together. This had redefined their rivalry, for one to become stronger than the other (although Daīku held the advantage). During many of their missions, they would often compete to see who was the better fighter. Daīku and Latosa would be neck and neck, but more often then not, he would come out on top. Despite this, they realized that their combined power was more than formidable. They soon pledged their love to each other and soon enough, Daīku pledged to marry her. Although she more than happily agreed, they are yet to have a proper ceremony. Leaving Conton City Latosa would talk to Daīku about being concerned about her home planet Sakaisu, and how she knew it would be in danger if no one would rise to protect it. There were many strong fighters there, but if someone like Daīku came along, the both of them together could keep it safe. After her trip to the Demon Realm, Latosa felt that she could not let something else happen like what happened to her and Akusa. Daīku was very hesitant to leave on her pleas to come along with her however. How could he make home of a place he has never been? He cited how much more important Conton City is in comparison to her home. To him, he didn't want to miss out on another possible attack on Conton from the Demon Realm. Latosa then got closer then seduced him and told him of what Sakaisu had to offer: powerful people to fight and train against, new foes, great food, a place to stay along with her, and much more. With all this on the table and the chance to live with a beautiful and wealthy girl like Latosa, he couldn't refuse. Daīku and Latosa went to the Supreme Kai to inform them of their plan. Although still being a part of the Time Patrol, it was clear they would be gone for the long time being. Arriving on Sakaisu Daīku and Latosa arrived on Sakaisu to Latosa's family home. Even though her parents were gone, her home was well taken care of by the butler's that her family had. Daīku was amazed at the architecture and design of her home. Big enough for way more than two people... Everything he would need is there being food, a place to train, hot tubs, the works. Latosa even had a gift for him, a new outfit. After showing him around her home, she gave him a tour of her home planet. Daīku was in amazement at the planet. Saiyans, Core Persons, and mostly Saiyashins were everywhere. He could feel the varying degrees of power and got excited. Many days went by while Latosa and Daīku would go to the many festivals together. Since she was nobility, they lived in the lap of luxury, their days were filled with food and they had plenty of time to spar. After a long party, where Daīku learned that Latosa was a bad drunk, they swore off the celebrations-just for a little while. Sheri Appears! One day, Daīku and Latosa woke to the feeling of an enormous source of energy heading towards the planet. The couple both sprang into action, quickly flying to find out what it was. A large ball of energy was heading towards the planet, and if it hit, would do massive damage Sakaisu. They were able to disperse the energy mid air, saving their home below. Still shocked and surprised at this random event, someone came out of the smoke. By the garb, Daīku and Latosa were in shock at what they saw, by her look, they could tell she was a She then went on to introduce herself as Sheri, the Goddess of Destruction She came to Sakaisu to destroy it because its people were too strong, as she had gotten bored with the planet stating that there had been no real challenge for her in years. It was clear she was looking for a fight. Daīku and Latosa proposed a fight to which if they won, she would leave. Overly confident in her own power, she happily agreed. A Two on One Spectacle! The two went on to fight Sheri, but were quickly given more than they bargained for. Sheri's power and speed were unlike anything they had seen before. While fighting, Sheri was visibly bored but also impressed with their combined power. Daīku then saw how she was toying with them, so he decided to pick up the pace. Latosa went about her own way against Sheri throwing many ki blasts at her. Latosa went as far as to transform into Super Saiyan 4, as to show Sheri she was taking the fight seriously. Grabbing her from behind, Daīku caught Sheri off guard. Sheri had not been touched by a mortal like that before. Ever. But she felt something different about him. Something special. She had no time to think as he slammed her into the ground. Sheri saw that maybe she should up the ante. Sheri then transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and blitzed Latosa, knocking her back down into her house. She had put up an impressive attempt towards her, but ultimately was no match. It was only Sheri and Daīku left. As Latosa lay knocked out, Sheri went on to credit her for her "pathetic attempt" to beat her and smiled. Daīku then smirked and decided that this would be the best time for him to test his Saru No Shinka form. After transforming, Sheri was impressed and in awe at what she felt. Something about his God Ki was astonishing. She sensed an enormous amount of potential. She was in so much awe, she had even started to blush. Super Saiyan Blue vs Azure Super Saiyan 4! Even with Daīku's amazing power, he could barely tag Sheri. It was clear that Sheri's Super Saiyan Blue form was at full power and she had mastered it. With every strike that they both connected on each other, the next one got sharper and more powerful. Sheri talked to Daīku about how impressed she was with a mortal like him. Never before had she ever faced someone like him. Daīku had even had a good laugh with her and told her that he had seen nothing yet. She even had flirted with him along the way, asking him to bring out more power. He then decided to use Kaioken on top of SSJ4A. He immediately saw the danger that Sheri was, and he did not want to take any risks. Although he was having a fun time against her, and enjoyed looking at her..."assets". He pushed his Azure Super Saiyan 4 to its limits by going to a level he never thought he could, that being Azure Super Saiyan 4 x10 with kaioken. Within 30 seconds, he pummeled her. All of his strikes laced with ki,throwing,slamming, and not giving her any chance to respond. He was about to finish her with his Dice Lariat, until she screamed for him to stop. This caused him to stop using Kaioken and he stopped. Sheri the took him by surprise by pulling him close and giving him a kiss that had seemed passionate. To his surprise, Sheri then whispered that he had a lot to learn and then hit him in the stomach, knocking him down back to the ground with Latosa. Sheri still felt something about him. She realized that she had been beaten. Frustrated, she then left. Training Under A God Daīku and Sheri arrived on her planet, and soon enough they started to train. Daīku would mostly be ogling at her but also took the time to learn to properly control his power in his Azure Super Saiyan 4 form from Sheri. Using her Full Powered Super Saiyan Blue Evolution against him; she taught him proper ki control but she discovered something else. Daīku in that form had been relying on kaioken to increase his power instead of properly training without it. Sheri had him train without using it, properly showing him how to get the most out of it in terms of power. Months went on, and as Daīku and Sheri became surprisingly close, he also came to the realization of his ki control problem. So, he decided to try to find a way to master his Azure Super Saiyan 4. A few days before Daīku would leave back to Conton City, he had a challenge for Sheri. He wanted to fight Sheri all out, no holding back. Sheri blushed at the offer; citing how this time she wouldn't be responsible for what would happen to him. Without hesitation, they both transformed and began to fight. After a lengthy battle, Sheri started to expel even more power while Daīku was fatigued and had powered down to base form. Sheri was then hesitant to continue, until Daīku had laughed and then got a flash of her chest. Sheri then enraged, threw a large ball of hakai energy at him. Daīku in desperation tried to transform to be able to muster the strength to stop it, but then was enveloped by it. Daīku had vanished into the ball of energy. Minutes later, the purple ball turned blue and dispersed. Daīku then reappeared but looked different. He had glowing tattoos on his chest, his hair was different and more. Sheri looked on in amazement. Daīku began to marvel at what just happened. While transforming into Azure SSJ4, he had also absorbed the energy from the ball, thus giving him a power boost. He dubbed the form: Rune God. Sheri had described as Mastered Saru No Shinka. But, Daīku stuck with the name he chose because it "Sounded Cooler." He even manifested his ki into a weapon-an axe hammer to impress Sheri, showing off how he was able to master manipulating his ki. Daīku, while still in awe at his new form, then looked to Sheri and thanked her for her help during all the time they spent together. Sheri got close to Daīku and kissed him. She then admitted to him that overtime, she'd grown very fond of him, stating that she had never met a mortal like Daīku who was actually worthy of fighting her. To pull off a feat like he did, was extraordinary. Daīku in a stupor, then kissed her back as a thanks. Before he knew it, he woke up-right next to Sheri in her bed the morning after. Noticing Sheri on top of him, he then used to get back to Conton City, back home before Latosa would arrive. Transformations * Ikari * Yorkuma * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God * Azure Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan Azure Daīku can use Kaioken with multiple forms and attacks to multiply his power. He never uses it with his base form. Techniques Creation and Concept Category:DBZ Category:Dragonball Category:Saiyan Category:Characters